I am really a mad man in a box
by LoseInSpace
Summary: Clara attend le Docteur comme tous les mercredis. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand un invité surprise arrive chez elle et que le TARDIS a quelques petits problèmes ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

On était un mercredi.

Un mercredi comme les autres.

Mais les mercredis, pour Clara Oswald, était toujours des journées exceptionnelles.

Le mercredi était le jour où le Docteur venait la chercher et il la faisait voyager.

Il lui faisait découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles civilisations.

Il lui faisait ressentir une excitation face aux dangers que personne d'autre ne peut connaitre.

Clara attendait toujours impatiemment le mercredi bien qu'elle le cache toujours au Docteur.

Elle attendait donc d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS avec impatience. Elle s'était assise dans la cuisine et buvait son thé en essayant de paraitre calme. Angie et Artie la regardait du coin de l'œil. Angie lui jetait des regards suspects derrière son portable et Artie lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, caché derrière son livre.

- Tu attends quelque chose Clara ? demanda Angie. Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Clara.

- Tu es toujours très tendu le mercredi, c'est assez suspect tu sais. Qui est-ce ? Tu as un petit ami ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Angie. Artie, tu as faits tes devoirs ?

Artie sursauta et lâcha son livre.

- Euh oui, je les ai faits. Je vais au centre commercial ce matin, papa est d'accord.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, tu peux y aller.

Artie prit son sac et sortit de la maison.

- Tu peux te débarrasser d'Artie mais pas de moi. Je resterai ici et je saurai qui est ce mystérieux garçon.

- Angie, je te le répète, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, va te préparer, tu as ton cours de chant aujourd'hui.

- Je n'irai pas. Je resterai ici. Je veux savoir.

- Mais il n'y a personne !

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Clara. Tu …

Angie fut brusquement interrompue par un bruit venant de l'entrée. Un homme entra rapidement dans la cuisine où les jeunes filles étaient installées.

- C'est lui ? Il est mignon. Tu as bon gout, déclara Angie.

- Enchanté ! Capitaine Jack Harkness, se présenta l'homme en faisant un sourire charmeur à Angie. Laquelle de vous est Clara Oswald ?

- C'est … moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis un vieil ami du Docteur. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

Au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin. Un bruit qui fit se retourner les trois occupants de la cuisine et qui donna le sourire au capitaine.


	2. Wait ! What !

Le Docteur fait le tour du TARDIS et lui donne une petite tap.

- Clara ! Clara ! J'ai fait un petit tour sur une planète ! Une planète magnifique ! Bon les créatures qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient pas vraiment accueillantes, j'ai eus quelques petits problèmes et le TARDIS a encore fait des siennes mais tout va bien ! Je suis de retour ! Clara ! s'exclame-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée.

- Je suis là !

- Ah ! crie le docteur quand il aperçoit Clara. Il faudrait se dépêcher, le TARDIS a quelques problèmes et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par partir sans moi ! Il a eu beaucoup de mal à atterrir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais je crois qu'il me boude pourtant je n'ai rien fait, (il s'approche d'Angie et lui fait la bise, façon Docteur) j'ai juste voulu essayer un nouveau système et j'ai bidouillé quelques fils mais pas plus que … d'habitude. Jack ?! demande-t-il quand il aperçoit l'homme face à lui.

- Docteur ! Vous avez encore changé !

Jack prit le Docteur dans ses bras puis le regarda de bas en haut.

- Eh oui ! Nouveau visage, nouveau corps, nouveau docteur ! Mais je ne suis toujours pas roux ! Alors que faites-vous ici Jack et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- J'ai trouvé un fameux bar interstellaire et je suis tombé sur une ancienne conquête. Elle était venue avec des amis à elle. Il y avait donc Madame Vastra et sa compagne Jenny. Elles sont parties en voyage de noce et ont fait un arrêt dans le même vaisseau. Quelle chance pour moi ! Elles m'ont alors dévoilé que le Docteur avait une nouvelle compagne, une jeune Clara Oswald. Je vous ai cherché pendant un certain temps et je vous ai enfin trouvé. Docteur ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Les voyages sans vous sont sans saveur. Avec vous je suis sûr qu'il y aura toujours de l'action et du danger !

- Clara, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Angie.

- En fait, je ne comprends pas tout non plus.

- Clara, je te présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness, une très vieille connaissance. Jack, voici Clara, ma nouvelle compagne. Et … ? Le docteur se tourna vers Angie en faisant la grimace.

- Angie. Elle s'appelle Angie. J'aide son père quand il n'est pas à la maison.

- Elle est la gouvernante de cette maison ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- Je n'aime pas ce mot, «gouvernante ».

Le docteur se tourna vers Jack et l'interrogea du regard.

- Jack, je suppose que vous voulez venir avec nous.

- Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde Docteur !

- Et moi alors ?! Où est ce que vous allez ? s'insurgea Angie.

Le docteur et Jack s'éloignèrent et sortirent de la maison tout en discutant à voix basse. Clara se retourna vers Angie avec un sourire.

- Loin, très loin ! Va à ton cours ! Je serai de retour très rapidement !

- Mais …

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et quand Angie sortit de la maison les trois compagnons avaient disparus.


	3. Two mad men and a mad girl in a mad box

Jack s'installa et regarda le Docteur s'activer autour du moniteur.

- Vous avez changé Docteur.

- Régénération.

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire Jack ?

- Je commence à bien vous connaitre Docteur. Vous voyagez, vous avez une nouvelle compagne, vous vous amusez mais vous êtes triste. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Comme d'habitude, le fait de continuer à vivre pendant que d'autres disparaissent et ne pouvoir rien y faire. Avant Clara, j'avoue avoir abandonné. Je ne voulais plus … J'avais cette impression que chacune de mes actions étaient inutiles. J'ai commencé à mépriser tout le monde et moi-même. Et Clara est arrivée. Je ne l'ai pas écouté au début. J'ai refusé d'entendre, de voir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne voyais que mon malheur. Il a fallu qu'elle dise un mot, un seul mot et je suis revenu : Pond. Pond … Clara m'a sauvé sans même le savoir. Elle et son mystère …

- Je ne comprends pas tout Docteur. Pond ? Clara et son mystère ?

- Longue histoire Jack, très longue histoire.

Clara, les voyants discuter, marcha dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Ces couloirs lui paraissaient familiers, comme si elle les avait déjà parcourus auparavant mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Ces recherches lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Elle revint dans la pièce centrale quand le Docteur l'appela.

- Où est ce qu'on va Docteur ? demanda Clara.

- Où est-ce que vous souhaitez aller ?

- Partout !

- Alors allons partout. Jack, prêt ?

- Toujours.

Le docteur actionna une manette et le TARDIS se mit à trembler dans tous les sens. Clara et Jack s'accrochèrent de justesse à la rambarde avant de se retrouver la tête à l'envers. Le TARDIS fit des bonds, il était secoué dans toutes les directions. Les lumières vacillèrent puis tout s'arrêta. Le docteur, toujours accroché au moniteur, se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un sourire. Mais le TARDIS n'en avait pas fini. Il se remit à tanguer et il se stoppa de nouveau. Cette fois le docteur souffla, attendit quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers Clara et Jack.

- Fini, enfin, je crois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jack. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Clara a dit qu'elle voulait aller partout, j'ai donc eus l'idée de vous emmener dans un musée. Là, il y a de tout. Passé, présent, futur, autres civilisations, objets extraterrestres... Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Le TARDIS n'en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment ! Tout va bien Clara ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Et moi, vous ne me demandez pas ?

Le docteur se tourna vers Jack et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Docteur ! Docteur ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Une lumière illuminait Clara, sa peau était comme devenue incandescente. Elle commençait petit à petit à disparaitre.

- Docteur ! Aidez-moi !

Le Docteur bondit vers elle mais elle avait déjà disparue.

- Que faites-vous Docteur ? Ça vous prend souvent de bondir comme ça ? Vous me surprendrez toujours !

- J'ai cru entendre une voix. J'ai dû halluciner.

Le Docteur marcha, confus. Un sentiment étrange le pesait, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se reprit assez vite et se tourna vers Jack.

- Bon, Jack, où allons-nous ?

- À l'aventure !

Le Docteur rigola et se dirigea vers l'écran.

- Destination inconnue, on y va au hasard ! C'est toujours plus excitant !


	4. Chapter 4 : That's new

Chapitre 3 : That's new

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se cache derrière cette porte ? A nous de le découvrir !

Le docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et sortit. Jack le suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se fana instantanément.

- C'est un hôpital psychiatrique Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- On a peut-être besoin de notre aide ici. Allons voir !

Le Docteur sortit son papier psychique mais tout ne ce passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Le gardien tira le Docteur vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur de l'établissement. Jack s'empressa d'intervenir mais un gardien l'attrapa par derrière. Le gardien le désarma rapidement et l'assomma. Le Docteur tenta de se défendre et d'attraper son tournevis sonique mais d'autres gardiens étaient arrivés. Il fut donc emmené à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

L'un des garde parla dans un interphone pour faire ouvrir les portes tandis que les autres transportaient le Docteur et Jack. On les sépara assez rapidement. Des infirmiers approchèrent et firent passer une combinaison au Docteur. On l'emmena ensuite dans une cellule.

Jack fut transporté dans les sous-sols. Il était toujours inconscient. Les gardiens l'attachèrent à un mur et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Le docteur, quant à lui, tentait en vain de convaincre les infirmiers de le sortir de la cellule.

- Je vous dis que vous avez fait une erreur. Vous vous êtes trompés. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous attendiez.

- Vous êtes le Docteur ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous êtes bien celui que nous attendions.

- Il existe pleins de docteur. Vous vous êtes trompés.

- Il existe pleins de docteurs c'est vrai mais il n'y a qu'un seul Seigneur du Temps.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Vous êtes célèbres Docteur.

- J'ai effacé toutes mes traces, c'est impossible.

- Je pensais que vous seriez la dernière personne à dire que quelque chose est impossible Docteur.

L'infirmier s'éloigna en laissant le Docteur choqué et interdit. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cellule et retrouver Jack.

Jack se réveilla peu de temps après. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour ce souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il releva la tête et affronta du regard ses geôliers.

- C'est une bien étrange manière d'accueillir des invités messieurs.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Capitaine Jack Harkness. Torchwood Cardiff. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me détacher parce que ma section ne va pas vous lâcher.

- Torchwood Cardiff n'existe plus.

- C'est secret. Tout le monde pense que Torchwood n'existe plus mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est vrai.

- Passons à autre chose. Vous n'étiez pas censé être ici alors nous allons devoir trouver une solution.

Le gardien regarda l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et un sourire illuminait son visage quand il se retourna vers Jack. Il leva son arme et tira.


	5. A Mysterious Appearance

Un chapitre très court désolé mais c'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition.

Chapitre 3 : A Mysterious Appearance

- Amy, le docteur est vivant.

- Quoi ?!

- Première règle à retenir, le docteur ment et moi aussi. Quand il a chuchoté, il ne me disait pas son nom, il me disait de regarder dans ses yeux.

- Et ?

- Cet idiot a utilisé le Tesselecta …

- Quoi ?! Mais …

- Oui, il est vivant !

- Oh mon Dieu !

Amy plongea dans les bras de River, des larmes de joie débordaient de ses yeux.

- Je dérange à ce que je vois. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oh Rory, le Docteur est vivant !

Amy se jeta sur Rory qui avait l'air stupéfait. Il lança un regard interrogateur à River qui lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête. La joie remplaça vite la stupéfaction et il laissa éclater sa joie, comme Amy.

Ils allaient s'asseoir à la petite table de jardin quand un bruit et une lumière étrange les arrêtèrent. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et virent un corps se former. Une jeune femme apparut devant leurs yeux ébahis. Elle était brune, assez jeune et petite.

La jeune femme les regarda avec stupeur. Un sourire ou plutôt une grimace se forma sur son visage.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Clara.


	6. Defeat and Despair

Chapitre 6 : Defeat and Dispair

- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas mourir, chuchota le Docteur quand il fit face au cadavre de Jack. C'est impossible …

- Nous allons devoir remonter Docteur. Nous avons des examens à vous faire passer.

Le Docteur suivit un des infirmiers jusqu'à sa cellule. Il se sentait amorphe, sans vie, sans espoir. Il allait déjà mal depuis que les Pond avaient été envoyés dans le passé à cause des Anges Pleureurs mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait recommencé à voyager. Tout était flou. Il n'y arrivait plus. Son corps avançait mais son esprit faisait du sur-place. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Toute cette situation était étrange, comme irréel. Il avait l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était plus vraiment présent. Il préférait être auprès des Pond et continuer à voyager. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Il se sentait perdu, sans attache, seul. Et cette sensation le dérangeait.

- Allongez-vous.

Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne ressentait plus rien, son esprit était ailleurs. Loin, très loin, vers les étoiles. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il revit le visage d'Amy, Rory derrière elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils lui manquaient tellement tout les deux. Comment avait-il pu recommencer à voyager sans eux ? Cette question lui donna mal à la tête. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas commençait à se former dans sa tête. Une jeune femme, brune … Il essayait de se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait pu la voir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa migraine augmenta. Les larmes continuaient à couler. Des phrases sans queue ni tête discouraient dans sa tête. Une phrase se détacha du lot : Run, you clever boy and remember. (parce que je préfère la version anglaise ). Son mal de tête se fit encore plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

- J'ai mal … J'ai peur… S'il vous plait, libérez-moi …

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Bonne nuit Docteur.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal mais c'était la douleur morale qui était la plus douloureuse. Il se releva doucement et sursauta en voyant l'ombre d'une personne face à lui. La personne s'approcha et il put enfin voir son visage. Il chancela sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Rose … Mais …

La jeune femme se trouvait face à lui, debout et le regardait de haut sans ciller. Elle avait une expression déterminée sur le visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas ravi de me voir Docteur ?

- Si mais …

- Quoi ?! Qui y a-t-il Docteur ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous vous sentez coupable peut-être ? Coupable de m'avoir laisser dans un monde parallèle !

- Mais … je …

- Allez-y expliquez-vous Docteur !

Trois autres formes arrivèrent dans le dos du Docteur. Martha, Donna et Rose.

- Oui Docteur, vous avez peut-être des explication à nous donner, ajouta Amy. Expliquez-vous Docteur.

- Non …

- Vous nous avez abandonnées.

- Nous ne sommes que de simples humaines que vous pouvez laisser derrière vous sans remords.

- Non … Non … c'est faux …

- Vous nous avez abandonnées.

- Je suis désolé … Tellement désolée …

- C'est facile de s'excuser quand tout est fini.

- Non … Je suis désolé … C'est un cauchemar …

- Vous vous en êtes enfin rendu compte Docteur, dit une voix d'homme derrière lui.


	7. Busy Day

J'écris cette fic parce que j'adore écrire et que j'adore Doctor Who. Et je voulais partager cette passion avec d'autres fans et voir si mes écrits pouvaient être appréciés.

Chapitre 7 : Busy day

Clara était assise sur le canapé du salon. La femme aux cheveux bouclés actionnait des boutons sur un drôle d'appareil face à elle, la rousse lui tournait autour en l'examinant de haut en bas et le garçon était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée et regardait les trois jeunes femmes les unes après les autres.

- Téléportation, annonça Cheveux Bouclés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda La Rousse.

- Je m'appelle Clara Oswald. J'ai vingt et un an et je vis à Londres où je garde les enfants d'une vieille connaissance qui a perdu sa femme. Ma mère est …

- C'est bon. Ne nous raconte pas ta vie, c'est suffisant, la coupa La Rousse.

- Et donc tout d'un coup vous vous êtes téléporté comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? demanda le Garçon.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas.

- Où étiez-vous avant d'être téléportée ? demanda La Rousse.

- Euh …

- Oui … ?

- J'étais …

- Particule de voyages dans le temps et l'espace, déclara Cheveux Bouclés. Vous ne vous trouviez pas dans une boite bleue avec un certain Docteur par hasard ?

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Clara.

- Vous êtes une des compagnes du Docteur alors …

- Vous le connaissez ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- River Song et mes parents : Amy Pond et Rory Williams.

- Vos parents … ?

- Longue histoire, dit Amy. Donc vous étiez avec le Docteur dans le TARDIS et … ?

- Il y a eu des tremblements, le Docteur a perdu la maîtrise du TARDIS (c'est pas nouveau). Ensuite ça s'est calmé et j'ai commencé à ressentir des picotements et après je suis arrivée ici.

- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, la téléportation dans le TARDIS est impossible normalement. Où est le Docteur ? demanda River.

- Dans le TARDIS avec Jack.

- Jack, d'accord. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver alors on va l'attendre.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ( positif ou négatif ) et à me dire s'il y a des fautes.


	8. Is there a ghost

Is there a ghost

Jack reprit son souffle. C'était toujours douloureux pour lui de revenir d'entre les morts. Surtout maintenant car il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il aurait préféré rester avec tous ceux qu'il avait vu partir avant lui.  
Il se releva et mit un temps avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'hôpital psychiatrique, le Docteur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le Docteur.  
Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'hôpital et il avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir quand il y avait danger ou non. Et cet endroit n'était pas un simple hôpital psychiatrique, Jack en était persuadé.  
Il se trouvait à l'endroit où il était mort mais les chaînes avaient disparues. Pourquoi l'avoir détaché mais pas déplacé ? Il décida de garder cette question dans un coin de sa tête car la situation était pour l'instant à son avantage.  
La porte de la cave était ouverte. Encore un mystère. Il était de plus en plus suspicieux.  
Il s'inquièta encore plus quand il retrouva son arme dans un des couloirs.  
Il ouvrit chacune des portes, l'arme au poing mais il ne croisa personne. Encore plus étrange. Il avait parcouru deux étages mais tout était désert.  
Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans le fond du couloir.  
Il se précipita vers l'ombre en essayant d'être discret.  
Il entra dans la salle de repos des infirmiers et reconnu immédiatement la silhouette qui se trouvait dos à lui.  
Le maintien du corps, le costume, le port droit, les cheveux bruns bien coiffés ...  
- Ianto ...  
Le jeune ne bougea pas. Jack s'approcha. Son cœur battait rapidement. Le corps de son ancien amant lui paraissait tellement réel ... Il devait le toucher pour savoir. Il mit une main sur son épaule et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il pouvait le toucher ... Ianto était bien réel, face à lui.  
- Tu es là ...  
- Et je ne suis pas seul, ajouta Ianto en se retournant.  
Tout ceux à qui il avait tenu et qui était mort avant lui apparurent. La tristesse le submergea car ils ne pouvaient pas tous être réels.  
Il avait eu raison de penser que ce n'était pas un hôpital psychiatrique. C'était en fait son purgatoire.


	9. My Angel Put The Devil In Me

- Vous... Encore...**  
**- Vous... Encore...  
- Et toujours.  
- Tout cela n'est donc qu'illusion.  
- Ou réalité.  
- Ça ne peut pas être la réalité.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La mort de Jack ...  
- Il mourra un jour, après tout il vieilli.  
- Pas maintenant. Il y a aussi les visions de mes anciennes compagnes.  
- Seriez-vous rongé par la culpabilité Docteur ?  
- Vous le savez, vous me connaissez par coeur.  
- Vous, le Seigneur du Temps.  
- Et vous, le Seigneur des Rêves. Vous m'avez eu, je l'avoue. Mais je commence à y voir clair. Si je meurs ici, je reviendrai dans la réalité, comme la dernière fois avec Amy et Rory.  
- Si c'est un rêve, oui.  
- C'est un rêve.  
- Vous voulez que ce soit un rêve.  
- Vous ne seriez pas là si ce n'en était pas un.  
- Mais je suis toujours là Docteur, avec vous. Je vous suis. Vous êtes donc je suis. Je suis une partie de vous. C'est vous qui avez choisi d'être ici Docteur. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?  
- Vous mentez. Jack m'a rejoint et nous avons décidé de revoyager ensemble car nous avions tout deux perdus des êtres chers.  
- C'est ce dont vous essayez de vous persuader Docteur. En vérité, vous étiez déprimé à cause de la disparition d'Amy et Rory. Vous avez donc choisi de vous couper des autres et de vous réfugier dans votre monde imaginaire, auprès de moi. Vous avez voulu de la compagnie alors vous avez imaginé que Jack, le seul compagnon que vous ne pourriez pas tuer, vous accompagnerai dans votre solitude.  
- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Jack est mort ?  
- Il ne l'est pas. Il est là. Il vous attend. Il vous cherche. Il a d'ailleurs déjà préparé votre escapade.  
- Je rêve donc.  
- Oui mais vous l'avez choisi Docteur. Vous avez décidé de rêver car vous êtes blessé très profondément et que vous pensez mériter votre souffrance. Vous avez choisi d'amener ici vos anciennes compagnes, vous me l'avez demandé.  
- C'est impossible ...  
- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir partir Docteur ? Preferez-vous rester ici ou retourner dans la réalité ? Retournez-vous Docteur, elles n'attendent que vos excuses. Dans la réalité, vous ne les reverrez jamais, elle n'accepteront jamais vos excuses. Vous souffrirez jusqu'à votre mort. Vous vous sentirez toujours coupable. Vous allez l'écouter et le pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il aux filles.  
Le Docteur se retourna vers ses anciennes compagnes. Il les regarda une à une. Une autre silhouette apparut : River Song. Le Docteur eut un pincement au coeur. Il était le seul responsable de tous leurs malheurs.  
Il avait envoyé Rose dans un monde parallèle où il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir.  
Il avait transformé Martha en guerrière sans peur.  
Donna ne se souviendrait plus jamais de lui ni de tout ce qu'elle a accompli.  
Il avait laissé Amy se faire toucher par un Ange Pleureur.  
Et il n'avait rien fait quand River avait prit sa place dans la bibliothèque.  
- Vous resterez avec moi pour toujours ? Leur demanda t-il.  
- On sera toujours là pour vous Docteur, repondirent-elles en coeur.  
- Alors je resterai.


End file.
